falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Reservation design document/5
This is part 5 of the Reservation design document for Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Scripting General * Ghoul Commoners ''' ** 8 am to 6 pm the Ghoul commoners do the ghoul shuffle outside of the shanty-shacks. ** 6 pm to 8 pm the ghoul commoners shuffle back into their respective shack and mull around inside. ** 8 pm to 8 am the ghoul commoners will sleep in their crappy shanty beds. Town-Specific * '''Trading Post ** 8 am to 6 pm Betty, Hank, the guards, and Horatio will walk to their respective posts and open for business. ** Scaven-pickers come every 3 days between the hours of 8 am and 6 pm. They will walk around from person to person yelling weirdness, and then scurry off to the next victim. ** Caesar's slave traders come once every month (choose a date) to trade slave with Horatio. They show up at 8 am and leave at 6 pm. Should the player waste the Slaver Caravan in the Salver Caravan random encounter, Caius and friends will never show up again to sell slaves. This will concern Horatio, but he will not lose sleep over it since there are other slavers in the wasteland. Dungeon-Specific Cut Scene Task List The Tasks section is a list of all the work that needs to be done for the area. It is a good summary for the producer, other designers, artists, and programmers as to what has been done in the area, who to check with if you have questions about certain tasks, and so on. This section is only useful if it is used. If we're several months into the project and no one has been using it, then it will no longer be used or updated. There's no sense in wasting time doing additional bookkeeping if it's serving no purpose. Sound Requirements The Sound Requirements section is intended to cover every conceivable audio question you've had to answer for an RPG in the past. You know the drill. Some aspects to consider: Music * Music theme similar in feel to "Radiation Storm," track #13 of the ''Fallout'' soundtrack. Room for Improvement Also be sure to include hooks for "room for improvement." This section may change depending on how Ferret thinks it should be organized. Room for Improvement: ''' * '''Trading Post ** If the player helped Colonel Green defeat Willem. *** Slaves will no longer be in the area. *** Horatio and his slave tent will be gone *** A couple more merchant tents will be in the Trading Post where Horatio's tent once was. ** If the player did not help Colonel Green defeat Willem and waited until the fighting was over. *** Horatio and his slave tent will still be in the Trading Post *** Slaves will continue to be around. ** If the player helped Willem. *** Nothing will change. ** If the player blew the shit out of everyone and everything. *** Trading Post will be empty of all life except for the occasional giant cockroach or rad-scorpion. * Town ** If the player helped Colonel Green defeat Willem. *** The shanty-town shacks will be replaced by sturdy, adobe styled huts. *** The run down office building will have been rebuilt, but with an obvious difference in construction technique between the offices' original construction and the big adobe style repairs/add-ons. *** The destroyed hangers and the accompanying debris has been basically cleaned away. The fallen concrete from the hangers were just some of the materials used to rebuild the office building and the adobe shacks. *** The broken up roads are eventually stripped away and left with dirt roads. *** The tracks and train running through the Town is in shiny shape. ** If the player did not help Colonel Green defeat Willem and waited until the fighting was over. *** Not much changes except the broken up roads are cleared for dirt roads, the section of office building that was caved in is removed and the offices that are not exposed to the elements are used. Offices with one side exposed to the elements have metal sheets nailed to them. *** Shanty shacks are spruced up a little bit with sturdier metal paneling. *** The collapsed hangers are still collapsed, but do not have the amount of debris as before Greene took power. However, it is not as clean as the option where the player helped Green take on Willem. ** If the player helped Willem. *** There are a few more shanty shacks in the shanty town area. *** Colonel Green's tent is gone – burned to the ground. *** Some more ghouls are shuffling about. *** The rail way and the train are just as beat up looking as ever, but they still work. ** If the player blew the shit out of everyone and everything. *** Ghost town. Nothing roaming around this area except giant bugs. * Sub-Level 1 ** If the player helped Colonel Green defeat Willem. *** Not much has changed. This area was always clean, and it still is after Green takes over. ** If the player did not help Colonel Green defeat Willem and waited until the fighting was over. *** Soldiers instead of lab techs and workers occupy this area. ** If the player helped Willem. *** There are a few more shanty shacks in the shanty town area. *** Colonel Green's tent is gone – burned to the ground. *** Some more ghouls are shuffling about. *** The rail way and the train are just as beat up looking as ever, but they still work. ** If the player blew the shit out of everyone and everything. *** Nothing there. Completely empty and devoid of life. This goes for the rest of the sub-levels as well. * Sub-Level 2 ** If the player helped Colonel Green defeat Willem. *** Again, not much has changed. However, there are no more slave workers, but there are more ghoul workers. *** If the player fixed the air filtration system, then the soot in the area is gone. If not, the soot remains. ** If the player did not help Colonel Green defeat Willem and waited until the fighting was over. *** Nothing at all changes, unless the player fixed the air filtration system, then the soot is gone. ** If the player helped Willem. *** Still the same hell. ** If the player blew the shit out of everyone and everything. *** Nothing there. Completely empty and devoid of life. This goes for the rest of the sub-levels as well. * Sub-Level 3 ** If the player helped Colonel Green defeat Willem. *** Colonel Green and some of his men have moved into this floor. Nothing is sealed off with force fields, so the player may wander. The area is mostly used for storage and sleeping quarters for Green and his men. ** If the player did not help Colonel Green defeat Willem and waited until the fighting was over. *** Same as above, except weapons research continues in the big room where the nuclear missiles were stored. Plenty of boxes filled with guns and ammo are stored, as well as crates marked "Top Secret." ** If the player helped Willem. *** Still the same hell. ** If the player blew the shit out of everyone and everything. *** Nothing there. Completely empty and devoid of life. This goes for the rest of the sub-levels as well. End Movies * Each area document will also have a list of possible End Movies depending on what the character did in the location. This section should contain: * The condition for each end movie. Someone has to script this, so make sure it includes all necessary flags or other conditions that need to be checked. * The narration text for the end movie. Write it as if Ron Perlman would read it. * Some suggested art for the end movie slideshow. Keep it as a simple 2D image.' ' A quick example is provided below: WHERE TO GO CONDITIONS 1. EVERYONE DEAD! (WTG) 2. SATELLITE DESTROYS THE RESERVATION! (WTG) 3. COLONEL GREEN OVERTHROWS WILLEM WITH THE PC'S HELP (WTG) 4. COLONEL GREEN OVERTHROWS WILLEM WHILE THE PC SITS OUT ON THE BATTLE (WTG) 5. PLAYER HELPS DR. WILLEM CLARK (WTG) Random Notes Appendix Category:Reservation design document